Dora the Explorer!
by Sketchy Tetra
Summary: Dora heads to Spain, looking for tomatoes, will her capture be a success?


Blithe beams of sunlight gleamed upon the dew dappled grass, soon getting tromped by deep black soles, belonging to a bounty hunter, Dora.

"Gn…"

The UV rays irritated her eyes, all of this bright Spain was giving her a headache, she was beginning to wonder if capturing tomato daemons was even worth this European hell. Not to mention her assistant and current foot ware, Boots, was acting a whimp.

"WAH!"

The ghost hollered in alarm, making his owner turn,

"So many dead spirits!"

"Jesus Boots, would ya shut yo piehole? I'm about to find the perfect one somewhere that's actually alive…"

The hosts of the red edibles had been chopped, resulting in a plethora of rotted, dilapidated fruits, wasting their time decomposing, the poltergeist form of them basically zombies, making even Dora shudder at first glance. Now that she had found you can't look one direction without your eyesight encountering a dead personified tomato, she had gotten accustomed to the horror. Huffing in frustration, Dora sighed,

"What kinda jerk slashes down the vine before harvesting?"

Boots shrugged, hugging onto Dora's leg, clenching his eyes in fear. Even more flustered, Dora grumbled exasperated, her partner was no help, more a second problem! Last time she wears these boots to Spain.

"Grow some balls and help!"

The woman gave the ghost a nudge, his frightened purple eyes gawking at her, her angered scarlet ones glaring back. Boots haphazardly lost grip of Dora's calf, timidly slinking off into the jumble of deceased tomatoes, feverantly twisting his head about, quickly searching for a fresh tomato, then got violently sick from fear. Dora snickered at his attempt, picking him up and placing him on her shoulders.

"Sc-Scary."

He sniveled, holding onto Dora's ponytail for support.

"Yeah, it's a hard hunt!"

Dora smirked, cheerful over the fact that Boots had some enthusiasm.

Over the consciousless flood of moans, a voice called out,

"A-Ah! Help!"

Dora swiveled her head about,

"Everyone's infected, Uwah!"

Dora trailed closer to the single voice,

"Save me! Save me!"

Oops, too far,

"Goddess! You've come!"

Right there.

Dora bent down, looking directly at a shockingly animated tomato, then Placed the character in her hand,

"Gracias Senorita! Gracias!"

Dora responded to this with a perplexed look, placing her daemon inside her satchel, it not protesting. Boots smiled down at his holder, her fist-pumping just when a particular young appearing spirit took an axe to it,

"I saw that Dora."

Sweat dropping the woman pivoted,

"Who…?"

Oh snap, it was Mira and Alathia, the two were righteous and pure, Mira actin all slutty saying 'master' and stuff. Soon those words would be aimed towards Dora, for her intention was to capture the opponent's anima as well as the tomato.

"It's master and I! Drop the tomato!"

Mira commanded, her human glaring threateningly at Dora and Boots.

"What's the harm? It's just a toma-"

"Don't you underestimate the power of tomatoes!"

The daemon of tomato perked up,

"Si!"

Dora laughed dumbfounded, obviously thinking the enemy was joking, when Alathia replied to the chuckle with a knowing grin, for tomatoes had the ability to burn a house with their mind, and build spectacular sand castles with their eyes.

"Do you believe in the power of tomato?"

Dora stopped her cackle, peeked at Alathia, her mischievous face, then straightened up, nodding,  
"Yes! Who wouldn't?"

This daemon was going to be priced two times larger than prior.

"Then Mooreen Airah shall protect you!"

Mira dropped four shades paler when the tiny transparent greenette said this.

"It's not like I was going to fight!"

Mira flushed, getting closer,

"I came for the opposite."

Alathia watched, disgusted, as Mira reached her head up, her cold lips touching Dora's, her arms slipping around her back, the other about her lower back as it crept into the bag, frisking for Mooreen, clutching her with three fingers, stuffing a finger in her mouth to hush the vegetable from screaming. Mira then backed up, false lust on her face as she backed up, then ran, Alathia joining the sprint as Dora wondered why Mira did that, and why the duo left so fast. A distant explosion told Dora, Mooreen self destructed. An unholy word escaped her lips followed by,

"Mira, no sniping, dammit!"


End file.
